Starlight (Taeyeon)
"Starlight" is a song by Taeyeon of Girls' Generation. It was released on June 25, 2016 as a pre-release track for her second mini-album Why and features R&B singer DEAN. A music video, shot in Los Angeles and featuring both artists, was released on the same day. Lyrics Taeyeon, DEAN Romanization= Love is amazing Ah... You are my starlight, nae mameul bichwo, uh Hamkke isseumyeon onjongil kkumkkuneun gibun You are my starlight, cham haengbokhaejyeo Seonmul gata neoran sarang Honjaga iksukhaetdeon hoesaek bichui naui harue Sappunhi dagawaseon nal dudeurin geu naleul gieokhae Bitcheoreom nal bichwo eodumeseo nareul kkaeugon Dadhin mamui changeul yeoleo jwosseo Nae nune bichin jantteuk jjinggeurin, yeah Eosaekhan eolgul dwiro jogeumssik useobodeon neo Sarangseureowo, chameul su eobseotji, oh Gijeokcheoreom balgyeonhan, neon neul miso jitge hae, you're my starlight... You are my starlight, nae mameul bichwo, uh Hamkke isseumyeon onjongil kkumkkuneun gibun You are my starlight, cham haengbokhaejyeo Seonmul gata neoran sarang Amureon uimi eobtdeon aju sasohan ilsangdeuldo Cheoeum bon sesangcheoreom saeroun neukkim nan maeil nolla Eoneusae nal bakkwo teong bieo itdeon nae eolgul wiro Saeroun nal geuryeo jwo You are my starlight, nae mameul bichwo, uh (you, you, you, you, you, you) Hamkke isseumyeon onjongil kkumkkuneun gibun You are my starlight, cham haengbokhaejyeo (oh, no no no no) Seonmul gata neoran sarang (seonmul gata) Mami heurin naledo Malkge gaeeo neoreul bon sungan Ojik neomaneuro chungbunhae Neol geujeo baraman bwado Ibgae beonjineun gippeum Itorok nal utge hal han saram neoppuniya! You are my starlight, gamchul su eobseo (ooh...) Hamkke isseumyeon nae mami chumchuneun gibun You are my starlight, cham gamsahaejyeo Kkumman gata neoran sarang You are my starlight My emotion, you feel me? Byeolcheoreom bitnaneun nareul bwa, oh Maeil kkaedala... You're my starlight, yeah... Mmh, yeah (oh yeah) My baby, baby, mmh... |-| Korean = Love is amazing Ah... You are my starlight, 내 맘을 비춰, uh 함께 있으면 온종일 꿈꾸는 기분 You are my starlight, 참 행복해져 선물 같아 너란 사랑 혼자가 익숙했던 회색 빛의 나의 하루에 사뿐히 다가와선 날 두드린 그 날을 기억해 빛처럼 날 비춰 어둠에서 나를 깨우곤 닫힌 맘의 창을 열어 줬어 내 눈에 비친 잔뜩 찡그린, yeah 어색한 얼굴 뒤로 조금씩 웃어보던 너 사랑스러워, 참을 수 없었지, oh 기적처럼 발견한 넌, 늘 미소 짓게 해, you're my starlight... You are my starlight, 내 맘을 비춰, uh 함께 있으면 온종일 꿈꾸는 기분 You are my starlight, 참 행복해져 선물 같아 너란 사랑 아무런 의미 없던 아주 사소한 일상들도 처음 본 세상처럼 새로운 느낌 난 매일 놀라 어느새 날 바꿔 텅 비어 있던 내 얼굴 위로 새로운 날 그려 줘 You are my starlight, 내 맘을 비춰, uh (you, you, you, you, you, you) 함께 있으면 온종일 꿈꾸는 기분 You are my starlight, 참 행복해져 (oh, no no no no) 선물 같아 너란 사랑 (선물 같아) 맘이 흐린 날에도 맑게 개어 너를 본 순간 오직 너만으로 충분해 널 그저 바라만 봐도 입가에 번지는 기쁨 이토록 날 웃게 할 한 사람 너뿐이야! You are my starlight, 감출 수 없어 (ooh...) 함께 있으면 내 맘이 춤추는 기분 You are my starlight, 참 감사해져 꿈만 같아 너란 사랑 You are my starlight My emotion, you feel me? 별처럼 빛나는 나를 봐, oh 매일 깨달아... You're my starlight, yeah... Mmh, yeah (oh yeah) My baby, baby, mmh... |-| Translation = Love is amazing Ah... You are my starlight, shine on my heart, uh When I'm with you, it feels like I'm dreaming all day You are my starlight, I get so happy Your love is like a gift I was used to being alone, my days were gray But I remember the day you lightly came to me, knocking on my door You shined on me like a light, woke me up from darkness Opened the closed door of my heart Reflected in my eyes is your squinted eyes, yeah You're smiling behind that awkward face You're so lovable, I couldn't hold back, oh I discovered you like a miracle, you always make me smile, you're my starlight... You are my starlight, shine on my heart, uh When I'm with you, it feels like I'm dreaming all day You are my starlight, I get so happy Your love is like a gift Meaningless, everyday things are now like new As if I've seen the world for the first time I'm surprised every day, you've changed me You drew a new me onto my empty face You are my starlight, shine on my heart, uh (you, you, you, you, you, you) When I'm with you, it feels like I'm dreaming all day You are my starlight, I get so happy (oh, no no no no) Your love is like a gift (like a gift) Even on rainy days You clear up my heart the moment I saw you I'm only filled with you Just looking at you Makes joy spread on my lips You're the only one who can make me smile like this! You are my starlight, I can't hide it (ooh...) When we're together, it feels like my heart is dancing You are my starlight, I'm so thankful Your love is like a dream You are my starlight My emotion, you feel me? Look at me, shining like a star, oh I realize every day... You're my starlight, yeah... Mmh, yeah (oh yeah) My baby, baby, mmh... |-| Video links * Music video ** Teaser Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:Taeyeon Category:2016 releases Category:2016 digital singles